3.04 Jeder für sich
"Jeder für sich" ist die vierte Folge der 3. Staffel von Lost. Sawyers rebellische Einstellung führt dazu, dass Ben und die Anderen sich einen Plan ausdenken, um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Am Strand beginnt Desmond bestimmte Gegenstände für den Bau von etwas zu suchen. Synopsis Flashback ]] 's picture]] This episode is centered around Sawyer, in prison, after he conned Cassidy. It begins with him fighting in a ring with a fellow inmate, and he wins the match. As they walk back to their jail cells, he sees a man beating up another inmate; a fellow inmate tells him it's Munson, recently jailed for stealing 10 million dollars from the government. Sawyer wins Munson's trust after he predicts the Warden will try to take his money, using Munson's wife against him. As Munson is visiting with Lila, his wife, Sawyer is meeting with Cassidy. Sawyer speaks harshly and abruptly to her, even after she throws down a picture of a baby, Clementine, that Cassidy claims is his daughter. Sawyer leaves angrily, retorting that he has no daughter. Munson, upset from the confrontation with his wife, confides in Sawyer, telling him that he did steal the money and that he wants Sawyer to move it. Later, Sawyer, who warned Munson earlier avoid hurt by never to get attached, betrays him by revealing the cash's location to the authorities in exchange for commutation of the last six years of his sentence. When asked how he wants his reward for "finding" the cash, Sawyer tells Treasury Agent Freedman to put it in a bank in Albuquerque under the name of Clementine Phillips, stipulating that there must be no way she can ever find out who the money is from. The warden, intrigued, asks who Clementine Phillips is, but Sawyer brushes off the question. "Congratulations, Ford," says the Warden, "you just lied and cheated your way out of prison. You're a free man." At the Hydra stand over Sawyer, about to inject him]] In the Aquarium, Juliet brings Jack food and he complains about the cartoons on the television. Jack confronts her about what is going on, pointing out the conflicting authorities within the Others. Juliet insists there is a common authority, and Ben is not the one making the decisions. Jack expresses his doubts about her denial, pointing out that Ben previously seemed "happy" to let Juliet die, that Ben made that decision on his own. Juliet insists that Jack does not know what he is talking about, that she does not answer to Ben. In the next moments, her denial is challenged by Ben's demands that she come quickly becaues the sub has returned with Colleen, who was critically wounded by Sun. Sawyer has to go "to work" at the Quarry, but Danny called away and informed that his wife has been shot. Sawyer recognises Colleen, and points out to Kate that it had to be the survivors that shot her, not The Others themselves. Sawyer smiles at that, stating that he just found their "ticket out of here". Sawyer decides to strike back against his captors and plan an escape, as Pickett is too preoccupied. His idea is to move the water pipe leading to the trough, and connect the electricity from the warning button to the water which is now puddling outside the cell. He tells Kate that intends to electrocute himself and the Other standing in the puddle which he has created in order to get the keys to the cages. He adds that it is every man for himself here, and that they do not have time to save Jack (as they do not even know where he is or if he is even alive). Ben approaches the cage, edging ever closer to the puddle as he asks Sawyer how old he is (at first, he replies 32, but then admits to being 35) and how much he weighs (he replies around 180). When Ben steps into the water, Sawyer grabs him and pokes the button several times with his bare foot, but there is no charge. Ben tells him they turned it off, and proceeds to beat Sawyer with a collapsible baton to the point of unconsciousness. When Sawyer reawakens, he is restrained upon a table similar to the one in Jack's "cell". As Sawyer regains consciousness, he can hear Tom discussing with Ben the fact that for the past two days they have been "blind" and that the communications have been down. Two Others, Jason and Matthew, come and stand over him while Tom and Ben watch. Sawyer starts yelling, and then one of the two men tells him to bite down on a stick, "for the pain". Sawyer starts to panic when an other squirts liquid out of a huge needle. The two lean over Sawyer, and whilst he's screaming through the stick, Jason tells Matthew to "just do it how they do in the movie." During this, Jack can faintly hear Sawyer's screams through the supposedly broken intercom in his cell. Sawyer reawakens once more; Tom lays a cage containing a white bunny with the number 8 on its back upon his chest. As Sawyer begins to question what's going on, Ben begins to furiously shake the cage, frightening the bunny, which panics, then falls still. Ben tells Sawyer the bunny had a pacemaker implant in him, and that so does Sawyer. He is told if his heart rate approaches 140, his heart will explode. This assures him that Sawyer will start behaving. Ben attaches a watch to Sawyer, which monitors his heart rate. It will begin beeping if Sawyer's pulse goes over 125bpm. Sawyer then asks him why he did not just kill him. "Because we're not killers, James," says Ben. As insurance, Ben declares that the same fate will befall Kate if Sawyer misbehaves, tells Kate what happened to him, or he tells her they are being watched. Sawyer is brought back to his cage, and Kate is given some new clothes. Kate asks Sawyer questions, but he does not answer. When Kate begins to change clothing (presenting an unclothed back to Sawyer); he cannot avoid interest, and naturally his pulse-monitor starts beeping. Kate questions him regarding the beeping, and Sawyer does his best to avoid the question. He douses himself with cold water in an effort to lower his pulse and angrily shrugs her queries off. Kate notices the bars are much wider at the top of the cage, and wants to escape, but Sawyer says to not bother. Jack is listening to idle gossip from Others coming through the intercom when Juliet rushes in, her clothes spattered with blood, to ask him to help save Colleen. On the way to the surgery, a hooded Jack is marched past the Hydra's bear cages while klaxons blare loudly to drown out Kate and Sawyer's calls to Jack. Despite this, Jack appears to turn his head toward Kate and Sawyer's shouts. Ben objects to Jack entering the surgery. When Juliet explains that Jack can help because he's a doctor, Ben starts to say, "Well this isn't why...", but Juliet cuts him off by saying, "Do you want her to die?" While scrubbing up before entering the surgery, Jack sees some X-rays on the wall but Juliet tells him that they are not hers. Danny objects to Jack being here, as Colleen is his wife, but he is ultimately brought outside. Ben, Tom, and Danny watch from an observation room as Jack and Juliet try to save Colleen, but she suffers a cardiac arrest and when Jack asks for a defibrillator. Juliet tells him it is broken and that this has not happened before. Jack immediately goes into emergency mode, but he cannot save her. In a fury, Danny goes outside to the bear cages and attacks Sawyer, who doesn't fight back. The watch starts beeping. Pickett brutally assaults Sawyer in front of Kate's cell, demanding to know if Kate loves Sawyer, repeatedly punching Sawyer in the face until he is very raw and bloody. Kate, sobbing, throws her arms through the cell bars and clutches Sawyer from behind. She finally cries she does love him, and begs him to stop. Pickett leaves. Back in his cell, Sawyer washes the blood off is face. Kate manages to escape by squeezing between the bars in the top of her cell. She is disturbed that Sawyer will not talk about what they did to him, and demands they escape together. Sawyer tells her to go alone, but she will not, trying to break his lock. When Sawyer says "if you really love me, go", Kate tells him that she only said that to make Pickett stop hitting him. As she climbs back into her cage, Sawyer calls out that it's "Every man for himself" and that she has to run. Kate explains her decision to stay: "Live together, die alone." Inside the Hydra, in the video room, Ben has just watched the scene unfold, with Tom. The latter tells him that Danny wants to kill Sawyer but Ben responds that "Danny can wait". Ben has left Jack handcuffed to the table where Colleen's body lays, purposely. When Juliet arrives to take Jack back, she tells him that she is a fertility doctor, so she is not used to death. Jack says she couldn't have done anything - and Juliet asks if he's saying that to make her feel better. He scoffs that he doesn't care about making her feel better. When Juliet uncuffs him, Jack informs her that the X-rays outside are of a man in his 40s with a large tumor on his spine on the L-4 vertebrea. Jack scoffs that he "just happens" to be a spinal surgeon, and asks who is he really there to save. Later, Ben wakes up Sawyer and takes him for a walk. Sawyer jokes that Ben would like Of Mice and Men for its puppy-killing (referring to Ben killing the rabbit). As they climb further up a ridge, Sawyer's heart monitor goes off, making him uncomfortable with the situation. Sawyer asks if Ben brought him up to the mountain just to kill him. Ben stops him and tells him that he doesn't have a pacemaker in him. He takes the bunny labeled 8 out of a pouch and tells Sawyer that the bunny only received a sedative and isn't dead, because they aren't killers. Sawyer then punches Ben before anyone can react. Ben responds by telling him that showing him the rabbit was not the point of the walk. As they climb over the hill, Sawyer is stunned to see another island across from the one they are on. Ben announces that the nearby island is Sawyer's island, revealing that they cannot escape because there is nowhere to go. Ben points out that the only way to get the respect of a con is to con him. He then also quotes Of Mice and Men and mentions Sawyer only gave in when he threatened Kate. Ben points out that Sawyer trys to distance himself from Kate when he really does need her. Ben tells him to return to his cage, and Sawyer, unsettled, follows. On the Island proves accurate]] Desmond tells Claire she needs to move down the beach, so he can fix her roof. Claire insists it is fine, as does Charlie, who says he can fix it himself. Desmond reluctantly agrees and walks off as Claire thanks him for the thought. Claire is intrigued by this, but Charlie says that they should find him "another button to push". When Desmond later sees Paulo hitting golf balls into the water, he asks to borrow a golf club from him, attaching it to the top of a large tower he constructed. Hurley asks "is that... art?",but Desmond replies negatively, saying that it's an experiment, and he turns down the fruit salad Hurley offers. Just as Hurley is about to leave, Desmond suggests he wait a moment. A spontaneous rainstorm falls on them, breaking Claire's roof, and splashing water all over Aaron. Claire and Charlie sweep him up and cover him. An instant later, a lightning flash occurs, striking the golf club on the structure, and acting like a lightning rod. Charlie looks around in shock, and then stares, confused, at the smiling Desmond. Trivia Production notes *Eko, Jin, Locke, Nikki, Sayid, and Sun do not appear in this episode. General *Tom told Ben that it has been two days since the sky turned purple and that the comms (communication system) are down and inoperative. This is the 3rd reference to a purple sky, the first being Charlie to Claire in and the second being Hurley, to Desmond, in *The episode shows Ben using a rabbit as a trick to con Sawyer. The book Of Mice and Men is mentioned on several occasions in the episode, a charecter in the novel called Lennie has an obsession with rabbits. *This is the second episode to draw its title from a line of Jack's speech to the survivors in : "Every man for himself is not going to work. If we can't live together, we're all going to die alone." *In response to Sawyer's "It's every man for himself," Kate simply states, "Live together, die alone." This occurred directly after she said that she only stated she loved him to save him. *Jack hears voices through the intercom three times: **(1) Christian Shephard's voice saying, "Let it go", echoing his advice to Jack about Sarah. Juliet suggests this is an hallucination (brought on by not eating or drinking anything since the medication the Others injected him with). **(2) Sawyer's shouted protests just before a large hypodermic syringe is plunged into his chest. **(3) An apparent discussion between Others, just before Juliet asks for Jack's help treating Colleen. * Speakers are shown on the background when Ben and Sawyer goes up to see the Island's view. *The heart rate monitor Sawyer is made to wear is a Suunto (most probably model Advizor), and is labeled as manufactured by "pacelabs 514". "pacelabs 514" is really a "Spacelabs 514" (U.S. Patent #4715385) which is a common heart monitor that was manufactured as early as 1981. Bloopers *Pacemakers do not work the way Ben described. Rather than applying a "kick-start" to the heart when the heart is excited, pacemakers deliver a small shock during every cardiac cycle to regulate heart rate. Implantable defibrillators do work in a similar manner to what Ben described, responding to various types of cardiac arrhythmia with a high voltage shock. Implanting either device is a delicate procedure requiring several specialized devices and specific training. Immediately following surgery, most patients will be able to feel the device both from the inside and through the skin. ** However, as there was no actual pacemaker implanted into Sawyer, any information given by Ben merely had to sound plausible enough to allow the con to work. Recurring themes *Sawyer is in prison after conning Cassidy. *Sawyer conned Munson into letting him help him hide his millions; the location of the money is given to the Warden Harris and Agent Freedman in exchange for Sawyer's freedom. *Ben cons Sawyer into behaving by telling him he had a pacemake implant which would make his heart explode as soon as his heart rate reached 140. *Sawyer denied fathering Clementine, but arranged for money to be left to her in a bank anonymously. *Jack is unable to save Colleen's life -- "she was dead before you put her on the table." Later, Jack is purposely forced to wait while handcuffed to the gurney with the dead body. *Juliet says the crash cart is broken, wasn't previously needed, because "we haven't had anything happen before." She later says "I'm not used to death." *Pickett wants to kill Sawyer. *The rabbit is apparently killed but Ben later tells Sawyer it was only unconscious. *Munson's 10 Million was hidden in a store quick facility off 441 in unit 23c. *Sawyer's prisoner ID number was 840, and Munson's was 248. *It is raining when Kate slips through the bars of her cage. *A storm passes by, and lightning hits Desmond's lightning rod. *The bank Kate helps rob in is located in Albuquerque, the same city where Sawyer opens a account for Clementine. *Ben reveals to Sawyer that they are on a separate island. Cultural references * Seinfeld. Sawyer calls Munson "Costanza" in reference to the character George Costanza in this American sitcom that aired from 1989 to 1998. * Snagglepuss. Sawyer calls Munson "Murgatroyd" in reference to this cartoon character. 'Heavens to Murgatroyd' is an American exclamation of surprise and dates from the mid 20th century. The expression was popularized by Snagglepuss, a regular on the Yogi Bear Show in the 1960s. ** Meet the People. However, the first use of the phrase wasn't by Snagglepuss, but comes from this 1944 film. It was spoken by Bert Lahr, best remembered for his role as the Cowardly Lion in the 1939 film version of the Wizard of Oz. Snagglepuss's voice was patterned on Lahr's, along with the 'heavens to Murgatroyd' line. In origin Murgatroyd is a surname. *'Chinatown'. Sawyer calls Pickett "Chinatown" in reference to the injured and bandaged nose of Jack Nicholson's character Jake Gittes in this 1974 Roman Polanski film. *'Pulp Fiction'. One of the Others stabs/injects Sawyer in the sternum "like in that movie". In Pulp Fiction two men have to inject a woman with adrenaline using a very big needle. * The Blue Danube. The cartoon Jack is watching. It is the second part of the Looney Tunes cartoon entitled A Corny Concerto (1943. It features an version of "The Ugly Duckling". ** This same cartoon can be briefly seen in the first episode of Prison Break. ** The music (An Der Schönen Blauen Donau) played in the cartoon is composed by Johann Strauss, Jr. * On Writing: A Memoir of the Craft. The white bunny numbered 8 is a reference to Stephen King's autobiography and writing guide. King describes a caged white rabbit with the number 8 painted on it as an example of the power of words to transmit pictures and ideas. * Of Mice and Men. Sawyer is seen reading this book while in prison. He later references the book, and Ben quotes from it. It is a Depression-era novel written by John Steinbeck (1937). The book is critical of the American Dream, and all dreams in general, suggesting that they are ultimately futile. * Father Knows Best. Sawyer asks Cassidy what she expects from him, to turn into Father Knows Best?. This was a popular American TV and radio sitcom of the 1950s and 1960s, which portrayed an idealized vision of middle-class American life of the era. * Gidget. Ben is called "The Big Kahuna" by Sawyer. Kahuna is a Hawaiian word, defined as "Priest, sorcerer, magician, wizard, minister, expert in any profession". In the 1959 film Gidget, 'The Big Kahuna', played by Cliff Robertson, was the leader of a group of surfers. The term then became commonplace in beach party films of the 1960s, where the "Big Kahuna" was the best surfer on the beach. Eventually, it was adopted into general surfing culture. *''The Internationale''. "We'll live together or we'll die alone" is a line from the English-language (Billy Bragg) version of this famous socialist, anarchist, communist, and social democratic anthem. Literary techniques *Juliet tells Jack that as a fertility doctor, she is not used to death. However, in , she tells Sun she has lost 9 patients. External links * ABC Press Release * Wizard Entertainment 'TV QB' - Lost: Season 3, Episode 4: “Every Man for Himself” Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3